American Idiot
by flamesniper1313
Summary: I'm pretty sure this isn't in the right catergory.  It's a green day album fic thing.  Anyway, it's the whole American Idiot CD.  Jimmy is reflecting on a buncha stuffz.  Just read it....
1. American Idiot

AMERICAN IDIOT

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to another one of my shitty fanfic type things. This would be more like an albumfic than a songfic, and it was inspired by someone who I cannot remember right now, but she made a south park album fic with the All American Rejects. I haven't finished it yet, seeing as I've been a bit busy this summer, but I still love it. Also, this chapter is most likely controversial or something, because it has a lot to do with the war and all…yeah…Soooo, I'm pretty sure I can start the chapter now. Toodles!**

**P.S.: This is all from Jimmy's PoV. He's kinda sorta but not really an OC of mine. Any questions just e-mail me or something…**

**DISCLAIMER: Green Day owns all lyrics!! Every last one.**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**AMERICAN IDIOT**

_**Don't want to be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new media.**_

_**And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America.**_

I've never liked this country. America. What the hell kind of a country is it anyway? The media is all over everything, so no one knows what truth is and what isn't. The whole country is in hysterics about this war, and I'm wondering why. I've never figured it out. We're fighting because of something that happened six years ago, and I'm still trying to remember why this all happened. All I know is, now everyone in the world knows my birthday because of it.

_**Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.**_

Now America is in this tension. Everyone wants the troops to come home, but they're afraid of what will happen if they do. This country, this 'United States', defiantly isn't a place where everything is meant to be ok…or, at least, not anymore. Everyone watches the TV and wishes life would be more like that, but really, the TV is worse than how the world is now. All I know is, I'm never going to follow what they say. Period.

_**Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along to the age of paranoia**_

I'm not sure what everyone in America is anymore. Maybe they're all fags, maybe they're all rednecks. Maybe they're all brainless zombies who pay attention to all the propaganda and can't think for themselves at all. Maybe they're all so paranoid that they won't come out of their houses, for fear that they'll get killed or something. That'll never be me. I'm the one who can think for himself, and be the insubordinate I've always been.

_**Don't want to be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot America.**_

I don't want to be an idiot in this country. I don't want to be controlled by all the media, saying only what _they_ want us to hear. I don't want to be one of the hysterical people, convinced we're all going to die or something. Everything that's going on, I've become numb to it. I can no longer separate the truth from the lies. And if you can't do that anymore, what can you do? Am I any better from the mindless zombies, or am I just like them now…?

**A/N: Annnd that's a wrap for the first chapter. Jimmy won't say his name till about the sixth chapter most likely, but ah well. I know it kinda sucks, but whatever. I had a BLAST writing this. I really did. I kinda put my opinion in it a bit too, which is even better. Soooooo yeah. Next chapter will come shortly. LaTeR.**


	2. Jesus of Suburbia

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to another chapter of my albumfic thingy. Yet again, Jimmy is reflecting on stuff. I suppose this would almost be like his journal or something, I don't know. Um, anyway, I don't yet know if anything in this chapter will be controversial, but if it is, I mentioned it already and stuff. Now, TO CHAPTER TWO! Which will be much longer than chapter one, since this song is much longer to begin with…**

**P.S.: He's a bit high while writing the first part…**

**DISCLAIMER: Green Day owns all lyrics!! Every last one.**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**JESUS OF SUBURBIA**

**Part One**

_**I'm the son of rage and love  
The Jesus of Suburbia  
From the bible of none of the above  
On a steady diet of soda pop and Ritalin  
No one ever died for my sins in hell  
As far as I can tell  
At least the ones I got away with.**_

Some people say that I was the son of rage and love, but I disagree. I was the son of something, but I'm not going there. In my opinion, I'm kind of like Jesus. Like a Jesus of the suburbs…I got it. Jesus of Suburbia. That's what I am. I live off of coca cola and Ritalin. I don't have ADD if that's what you're asking. I'm just your average teen with issues. No one ever died for me, like people did for the guy who said he was the son of God or whatever, at least, I think. I don't know. I'm not that religious. I don't like all the rules it gives you. I'm pretty sure I'm going to rot in hell for half of my sins…the other half of me will go to heaven, cuz I got away with half my sins too.

_**And there's nothing wrong with me  
This is how I'm supposed to be  
In a land of make believe  
That don't believe in me**_

There really isn't anything wrong with me you know. This is how I am, and it's how I'm supposed to be. It's my land of make believe, where I'm safe, and where Kelli's here with me. No one in the land of make believe believes in me though, but that's ok. As long as everyone there _knows_ I'm Jesus of Suburbia, they don't have to believe in me. That's ok.

_**Get my television fix sitting on my crucifix  
The living room or my private womb  
While the moms and brads are away  
To fall in love and fall in debt  
To alcohol and cigarettes and Mary Jane  
To keep me insane and doing someone else's cocaine**_

I'll just sit on my couch, or crucifix, since I _am_ Jesus, and just watch the TV, rotting my brains out while mum and my stepbastard are out doing whatever it is they do. Probably going out to fall in love with different people, and then fall into debt because of the divorce. The only things that keep me moderately sane are alcohol, cigarettes, and Kelli. Cocaine helps some days too, but not as much as Kelli. Kelli is my shining star who keeps me sane.

_**And there's nothing wrong with me  
This is how I'm supposed to be  
In a land of make believe  
That don't believe in me**_

There really isn't anything wrong with me. It may seem like it, because of the way I dress, the way I act, and the way I do things, but there's nothing wrong with me. I'm just floating in my land of make believe, wishing Kelli would get back from school so we could both float in my land of make believe…

**Part Two**

**City of the Damned **

_**At the center of the Earth  
In the parking lot  
Of the 7-11 where I was taught  
The motto was just a lie  
It says home is where your heart is  
But what a shame  
Cause everyone's heart  
Doesn't beat the same  
It's beating out of time**_

If the center of the Earth was a place, I'd have to say it would be the 7-11 parking lot in my town. There's a motto there, which is complete bullshit. It claims that home is where your heart is, but not everyone's heart beats the same, and not everyone likes being at home. Some people despise their house with their entire being. Like me.

_**City of the dead  
At the end of another lost highway  
Signs misleading to nowhere  
City of the damned  
Lost children with dirty faces today  
No one really seems to care**_

This city is like one of the dead. It's at the end of a highway which almost no one ever travels. The signs have all been mixed up, so they lead nowhere. This city is like one of the damned. We're all lost children, looking for love, but no one ever seems to care.

_**I read the graffiti  
In the bathroom stall  
Like the holy scriptures of a shopping mall  
And so it seemed to confess  
It didn't say much  
But it only confirmed that  
The center of the earth  
Is the end of the world  
And I could really care less**_

The walls in the bathroom are plastered with graffiti. When you read them, it's hard to actually read the original. It never says anything worth paying attention to, but it always said that the center of the Earth was the end of the world, but who gives a fuck anyway? Once the end of the world comes, then everyone in this godforsaken town will finally get what they deserve.

_**City of the dead  
At the end of another lost highway  
Signs misleading to nowhere  
City of the damned  
Lost children with dirty faces today  
No one really seems to care**_

This city of the dead is at the end of a deserted highway, with misplaced signs and people who are all damned to hell because they don't care about their children, since everyone only cares about themselves nowadays. If they don't have time for us, then we'll just be whatever we want and we'll do whatever we want.

**Part Three**

**I Don't Care**

_**I don't care if you don't  
I don't care if you don't  
I don't care if you don't care  
I don't care**_

Honestly, if no one cares anymore, then why should I care about them? If people don't care if anything happens to you, why should you care if anything happens to them? I just don't care.

_**Everyone is so full of shit  
Born and raised by hypocrites  
Hearts recycled but never saved  
From the cradle to the grave  
We are the kids of war and peace  
From Anaheim to the middle east  
We are the stories and disciples  
Of the Jesus of suburbia**_

Everyone in this God damn town is so full of shit, since everyone here was raised by hypocrites, so everyone here _is _a hypocrite. Everyone's heart has been recycled, but no one's heart is ever the same. We're all kids of peace and we're all kids of war, from Anaheim, the god damn town I hate, to the middle east, who'll get nuked pretty soon anyway. Everyone is their own story and half of them are my disciples. Jesus of Suburbia reigns again now and forever.

_**Land of make believe  
That don't believe in me  
Land of make believe  
And I don't believe  
And I don't care!  
I don't care!**_

I'll take them all to my land of make believe, even though they don't believe in me. In this land of make believe, I've even stopped believing in me, but I don't care anymore. No one gives a god damn shit.

**Part Four**

**Dearly Beloved**

_**Dearly beloved are you listening?  
I can't remember a word that you were saying  
Are we demented or am I disturbed?  
The space that's in between insane and insecure**_

Earlier today when I was hanging with Kelli, I realized I hadn't heard or remembered a word she had been saying. I remember interrupting her asking if we were both demented. She laughed and said no, but I was disturbed, right in between insane and insecure. That's where I was.

_**Oh therapy, can you please fill the void?  
Am I retarded or am I just overjoyed  
Nobody's perfect and I stand accused  
For lack of a better word, and that's my best excuse**_

Everyone thinks that therapy will help me fill the non-existing void in my life. I don't understand it though. No one's perfect, and yet I'm accused of being violent and dysfunctional. Everyone in the is god damn down is. That's my excuse. It always has been, and it always will be.

**Part Five**

**Tales of Another Broken Home**

_**To live and not to breathe  
Is to die In tragedy  
To run, to run away  
To find what you believe  
And I leave behind  
This hurricane of fucking lies  
I lost my faith to this  
This town that don't exist**_

When you live and the only way your breathing is through a machine since you can't do it yourself is like dying in tragedy. To run away from everything you knew to find something, _anything_ to believe in, is what life is all about. As I run, I'm leaving behind all the fucking lies everyone ever told me, including Kelli. I lost my faith in everyone and everything in the town that exists to only us.

_**So I run  
I run away  
To the light of masochist  
And I leave behind  
This hurricane of fucking lies  
And I walked this line  
A million and one fucking times  
But not this time**_

I run and run and run away, to the lights in the distance, belonging to the masochist, while I leave behind everyone and everything that ever lied to me. As I walk along the train tracks, I follow the line I've walked a million and one times. But this time, I'm actually leaving. I'm not just playing a game with Frank, Kelli and Seth. Not this time.

_**I don't feel any shame  
I won't apologize  
When there ain't nowhere you can go  
Running away from pain  
When you've been victimized  
Tales from another broken home**_

I don't feel that bad that I'm leaving without saying good bye. I've never apologized in my entire life. When you run out of places to go, the only thing you can do is run away from all the pain. When you've become a victim in your own home, then you've become just another story from another broken home.

_**You're leaving...  
You're leaving...  
You're leaving...  
Ah you're leaving home...**_

So I'm leaving this time, and I really mean it. Maybe if I say it to myself enough times, I can actually go through with it. I stop to look back at the small Californian town I live in, and I feel a prickling sensation at the corners of my eyes. I can't do this. I wont' run away from everything. But I am leaving home.

**A/N: FINALLY! This took me at LEAST twenty five minutes. I was being distracted by so many different things. Chapter three will be next, and I have no idea how that one will be. Hopefully, it'll be as good at the previous two. LaTeR.**


	3. Holiday

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**HOLIDAY**

**A/N: Hello and welcome to another chapter of my albumfic thingy! Wooo, three chapters in one day!! I really have nothing to do today, which rocks for me. I haven't written any fan fics in ages, and this is a great way to get back on task. Again, there might be some controversial stuff in her. You have been warned and such. So, here goes!**  
_**Say, hey!  
Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)  
The shame  
The ones who died without a name**_

It's been a week since I ran away from home, and all I can hear is the sound of the falling rain. It's coming down so fast and hard, you'd think the Armageddon was assaulting us with raindrops instead of fire. It's sad how on days like these, lots of homeless people die from the cold or getting struck by lightening and stuff, and no one knows their real names.

_**Hear the dogs howling out of key  
To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)  
And bleed, the company lost the war today  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday**_

I can hear the dogs howling to their own hymn. Most people say it's called Faith and Misery, but I say it's called Song of the Damned. Another company lost the media war today, so a lot of rumors and information have been circulating around. I beg to differ from all these lies. Today and everyday is the dawning of our lives, so we have to live it as reckless and as crazy as we can.

_**Hear the drum pounding out of time  
Another protester has crossed the line (Hey!)  
To find, the money's on the other side  
Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)  
There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)  
A gag, a plastic bag on a monument**_

I can hear a drum in the distance, pounding to its own beat. I know another protester has crossed the line, and the government won't be too happy about that. The government has all this money, and instead of helping the protesters, they decide to condemn them. That's very big of them. I can see a plastic bag wrapped around the head of a monument, and I have a feeling Frank is to blame for that. I smile despite myself. Frank and I don't get along very well anymore, after he tried to steal Kelli away from me.

_**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday**_

All the lies that are still circulating worry me. I want to dream whatever I want to dream, but the government is always shoving what _they _want you to dream and think on the TV through all the media. It's just the conformist dawning of their lives, which is a horrible life to live.

_**"The representative from California has the floor"  
Sieg Heil to the president Gasman  
Bombs away is your punishment  
Pulverize the Eiffel towers  
Who criticize your government  
Bang bang goes the broken glass and  
Kill all the fags that don't agree  
Trials by fire, setting fire  
Is not a way that's meant for me  
Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!**_

I hear them call the mayor up to talk to all these protesters, to tell them all to go home. I hear them say that they won't hesitate to bomb anyone who tries to defy them. I say we shouldn't kill all the fags that don't agree with the government, because we need those people. They're talking about trials by fire, but that's not the way that's meant for me. Since I'm the outlaw, we all protest when no one's looking, so they can't catch us even if they wanted to.

_**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
This is our lives on holiday**_

I beg to dream about non-hollow lies, since at previously stated; it is the dawning of the rest of our lies. So I want to be different from all the lies, since I can't stand conforming. This will always be our life, even if the government tries to change it.

**A/N: Hmm, I don't really like this chapter, but oh well. It'll have to do. Not all chapters can be good ones, because I'm not an actual author, and I can't do that. Uh, the fourth chapter will be up pretty soon too, so stay tuned for that! LaTeR!**


	4. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**BOULIVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS**

**A/N: Hello and welcome to another chapter of my albumfic. I'm hoping this will be better than my last chapter. That one made me cry ((not really, it just sucked)). Anyway, I'm pretty sure that there won't be any controversy in this one, but you never know. There was your warning just in case.**

**DISCLAIMER: Green Day owns all lyrics!! Every last one.**

_**I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone**_

Well, I'm back home now, but I'm back on that lonely road I'm always on. I never know where it leads but it's like my home, so I continue walking along it.

_**I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone**_

I don't remember ever not walking alone on this road. Its always been me and my shadow. The only thing I'd ever hear, aside from my Sex Pistols CD, was my heart beating. Some days I wish someone would find me inside this prison of mine, but I know no one will, so I just keep walking alone…

_**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone**_

I walk down the line, which is really just a worn out spot on my carpet that divides not only my room, but my mind as well. One half is littered with all the stuff I shouldn't have, and the other half is nice and clean.

_**Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone**_

If you read the lines between me, then you'll see what's fucked up and what's not. The littered half of my mind and room is the fucked up side, and the clean side is the alright side. Some nights I can stop breathing for a bit, but my mom never checks on me, so she wouldn't know if I was dead or not till the morning. So for now I gotta stay by myself in my head for another three years or so.

_**I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...**_

I've walked this deserted street that most people call the 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'. It's about midnight, so everyone's sleeping except me. I'm walking down this winding road with my shadow as my only company. If Sex Pistols wasn't blasting in my ears, I'd probably be able to hear my heart beating. Every now and then, as the CD is loading the next song, I wish Kelli or Frank or even Seth will find me, but I know they won't. I'll just stay here, on my street, wandering the streets of my own depression, hoping I'll die before morning.

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter goes into Jimmy's mind a bit and his depression about the world too. It was kinda fun to write this, since I'm not usually very good with depression fics, since they, of course, depress me. Fifth chapter will be up soon. LaTeR.**


	5. We Are The Waiting

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**WE ARE THE WAITING**

**A/N: Hello and welcome to another chapter of my albumfic thingy. I'm not really looking forward to this one, since I don't really like this song, but oh well. I'm doubting there will be any controversy, but there might be, so you have been warned and such. Moving on…**

**DISCLAIMER: Green Day owns all lyrics!! Every last one.**  
_**Starry nights city lights coming down over me  
Skyscrapers and stargazers in my head  
Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown  
This dirty town was burning down in my dreams  
Lost and found city bound in my dreams**_

I always feel much calmer looking out my window on clear nights. Stars seem to have that effect on me. I can see all the skyscrapers too, and they block half the stars, but they're pretty, with all their lights and things. Last night I had a dream that I was one of those stars. I was an unknown, unnamed star, watching this town burn down. Then some people dug it up ages later, and it was the lost city of Anaheim, which amused me. It was like Pompeii, only worse.

_**Forget me nots and second thoughts live in isolation  
Heads or tails and fairytales in my mind  
Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown  
The rage and love, the story of my life  
The Jesus of suburbia is a lie**_

I dragged myself out of bed to gaze over the sleeping city, and I noticed the forget-me-nots were blooming in the front garden thingy. I think it's kind of funny how they bloom in isolation, since nothing has grown in that thing since I was two. Nothing makes much sense to me at night, especially this. All I know it that they're waiting for something. Yes, the flowers are waiting. Trust me on this. They're waiting for the story of my life, about all my rage and love, about everything. They know the Jesus of Suburbia is just a façade, something I do to protect myself from people. They know me like no one else does.

**A/N: Yeah, short chappy. I really like the last bit for some reason. Yes, I cut out a bunch of it. Oh well. As stated, I don't like this song. LaTeR.**


	6. Saint Jimmy

**CHAPTER SIX:**

**SAINT JIMMY**

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter of my albumfic thingy. Ahhh, the song that started it all. I tried to do a songfic of this, and lost everything cuz I didn't back it up, and this computer hates me. Nothing controversial in this one, HORAH! Here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: Green Day owns all lyrics!! Every last one.**  
_**St. Jimmy's comin' down across the alleyway  
Up on the boulevard like a zip gun on parade  
Light of a silhouette  
He's insubordinate  
Coming at you on the count of 1,2,1,2,3,4!**_

As I walked down the alleyway of the city I've lived in since I was born, I wonder why they're all watching me. It's not like I'm part of a parade or something. Sure, I've defied the law, but who doesn't now and then?

_**My name is Jimmy and you better not wear it out  
Suicide commando that your momma talked about  
King of the forty thieves  
And I'm here to represent  
The needle in the vein of the establishment**_

My name is Jimmy, and I barely have any friends. Their moms say I'm a suicide commando and King of the Thieves. I would prefer to think of myself as a needle. I've poked myself into the establishment. I'm in their lives, irritating them and prodding them for no reason.

_**I'm the patron saint of the denial  
With an angel face and a taste for suicidal  
Cigarettes and ramen and a little bag of dope  
I am the son of a bitch and Edgar Allen Poe  
Raised in the city under a halo of lights  
The product of war and fear that we've been victimized**_

Some people say that if I was a saint, I'd be the patron of denial, since all I ever do is deny, deny, deny. I've been told I have an innocent face, but beneath that so called innocents is a lonely, slightly suicidal teen. I live off of cigarettes and ramen, like a homeless person…or those college kids, but I've never considered myself to be a college kid. My mom's a bitch; I'm sure she's never loved me as much as all her flings. My real dad is trying to be the next Edgar Allen Poe, so I rarely see him anymore. Being raised in this city is like being raised in hell, so I've been raised in hell from the start. I'd have to say I'm just a product of war and fear. The more kids, the more recruits they'll have for the mutherfucking war. I'd kill myself before they could recruit me!

_**ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?  
I'll give you something to cry about.  
ST. JIMMY!  
My name is St. Jimmy I'm a son of a gun  
I'm the one that's from the way outside  
I'm a teenage assassin executing some fun  
In the cult of the life of crime.**_

I hear my name being murmured, and I know they're talking about me. Now my name is 'Saint Jimmy', even though I'm the farthest thing from a saint. People say I'm a teenage assassin, but I'm not. I'm just having some fun from the cult of life in crime. That's how I am.

_**I really hate to say it but I told you so  
So shut your mouth before I shoot you down ol' boy  
Welcome to the club and give me some blood  
And the resident leader at the lost and found  
It's comedy and tragedy  
It's St. Jimmy  
And that's my name... and don't wear it out!**_

I really hate to tell these people that their mothers told them so. They'd better shut their mouths soon, or I'll shoot them all down. I hate being watched and talked about. My life is like a comedy and a tragedy. One doesn't usually exist without the other. My name is Jimmy or 'Saint Jimmy' and if you wear it out, there will be hell to pay…

**A/N: And that's a wrap! It's ok, I like the original better, but that's gone forever. Ah well. LaTeR.**


	7. Give me Novacain

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

**GIVE ME NOVACAIN**

**A/N: Hello and welcome to another chapter of my albumfic thingy. I don't really like this song either, but oh well. There might be controversy in this, I can never know till I actually write it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Green Day owns all lyrics!! Every last one.**  
_**Take away the sensation inside  
Bitter sweet migraine in my head  
Its like a throbbing tooth ache of the mind  
I can't take this feeling anymore**_

I cannot stand this. It's a burning aching sensation, and I want it to go away. I have a killer migraine, like a throbbing tooth ache in my mine. I can't take this anymore. I feel so bad, I want to die, but I don't, because if I do, then I can't see Kelli's beautiful face anymore. Why do Frank and I have to be so stupid?

_**Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
This sensations overwhelming,  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing  
So give me Novocain**_

One of my eyes is swollen shut, and it hurts like hell. Fuck, my whole HEAD hurts like hell. Kelli was by to visit me earlier, and she gave me a long kiss goodbye. I have a feeling Frank will be in the hospital next week if Kelli catches wind of what really happened. Seth was here with Kelli earlier too, and he said me that it would be ok, and that I wouldn't feel a thing. I knew he was just being nice, because it already hurt like hell. I wish they would give me some more morphine, but they won't.

_**Out of body and out of mind  
Kiss the demons out of my dreams  
I get the funny feeling, that's alright  
Jimmy says it's better than here,  
I'll tell you what**_

I've heard the expression 'Out of body, out of mind', but that's hard to do. If I got out of my body and my mind, who would watch over me? Kelli's at home, as well as Seth, and I don't trust the staff here. I want someone to banish the demons out of my dreams, because when they do, then I'll have the feeling that it'll be alright. It really is better here, after the morphine kicks in. I can tell you that.

**A/N: Yeah, another rather short chappy. The rest was the just verse. FYI, Jimmy and Frank got in a fight, and Jimmy wound up in the hogspitall XP So, yeah. LaTeR.**


	8. She's a Rebel

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

**SHE'S A REBEL**

**A/N: I'm not sure how this is going to turn out. There isn't much to this song, so it'll probably be kinda short. Again, if there is any controversy, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**DISCLAIMER: Green Day owns all lyrics!! Every last one. Ned's something or other from Disney Channel owns the whole 'granola VS. donuts' thingy.**

_**She's a rebel   
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous  
She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction**_

There's something I've noticed about Kelli. She's a total rebel, but she's also a saint. She can be all over the place protesting something as stupid as the return of granola bars in our vending machines at our school instead of mini frosted donuts, but she can also be the nicest person you'll ever meet. She can be dangerous, like when she's on her period, or if you piss her off, and when you piss her off, she's the missing link on the brink of destruction.

_**From Chicago to Toronto  
She's the one that they  
Call old whatsername  
She's the symbol  
of resistance  
and she's holding on my  
heart like a hand grenade**_

I lied earlier. I'm originally from Toronto, but we moved to California when I was like two days old, so I don't remember it. Frank came from Chicago, and we met Kelli somewhere in between. At first, we couldn't remember her name, so Frank and I called her 'whatsername' behind her back. She's a total resistance symbol, and she had my heart and is holding it like a hand grenade.

_**Is she dreaming  
what I'm thinking  
Is she the mother of all bombs  
gonna detonate  
Is she trouble  
like I'm trouble  
make it a double  
twist of fate  
or a melody that**_

She usually knows what Frank and I are thinking before we even say it, and she's like the mother of all bombs; ready to detonate whenever we say the wrong thing. All three of us are trouble, and it's fate that we all ran into each other when we did. She has a melody that attracted us.

_**She sings the revolution  
the dawning of our lives  
she brings this liberation  
that I just can't define  
nothing comes to mind**_

Kelli use to be real big about making up our own songs about revolution and the dawning of our lives. She's brought liberation to us and we can't define her in only one word, because nothing ever comes to mind that sounds right.

**A/N: And THAT is a wrap. I like this. I really do. I didn't mention Seth at all though, how sad. Ah well. LaTeR.**


End file.
